Aftermath
by annoyanceisavirtue
Summary: Jennifer and Jonathan experience the aftermath of their first fight.


A/N: I own nothing, but how I wish I did. Just little oneshot. Enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated!

...

"Darling?" Jonathan Hart called out, hoping for a reply. The empty Los Angeles mansion remained silent. He walked towards the staircase, taking extra care with each step. He looked up, towards the bedroom, hoping to see a light. It was dark. He sighed, guilt building up inside of him with each breath. With a heavy heart, he climbed up the stairs.

"Mr. H?" A voice called from behind him. Jonathan paused on the top stair and turned, knowing it wouldn't be the one person whom he needed to see most.

"Hi Max." He responded, looking down.

"What happened?" Max asked. "You storming outta here angry, Mrs. H crying into her coffee and leaving not five minutes after you."

"Max…" Jonathan interrupted, walking towards the couch. "I screwed up. I screwed up real bad." He sat down, putting his head into his hands.

"Jonathan." Max said in a fatherly tone, sitting next to him on the sofa. "Tell me what happened."

"It was a stupid fight, Max." Jonathan whispered, thinking back to that morning. "Stupid, stupid fight."

...

 _The sunlight was streaming in through the hastily closed curtains. Jonathan, being an early riser, was the first to wake. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was his Jennifer's auburn hair, messy from a night of sleep. He gently pushed it aside, grazing his fingertips along her freckled shoulder. He dropped a kiss on her exposed shoulder before continuing to her neck._

 _Jennifer stirred under a barrage of his soft kisses. "Mmm…darling." She whispered. "Jonathan…" She lightly swatted at him._

" _Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked her, all while softly kissing her face. "What do you say we continue our little…rendezvous from last night?"_

" _Darling, you know very well that I have a meeting with my editor, and you have an important meeting with Linda." She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him._

"Linda _can wait. Your editor can wait." He said, wriggling his eyebrows as he lightly stroked her hips._

 _She squirmed under his touch. "You are absolutely incorrigible, you know that?" She laughed._

 _He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "It's one of my best qualities, darling. Say, do you want to get some lunch with me this afternoon?" He asked._

" _Oh darling, that sounds lovely. I'll drop by your office after my meeting is over." She looked at the clock. "Speaking of which, if you want to get to the office on time, you better start getting ready now."Jennifer playfully pushed Jonathan in the direction of the bathroom._

" _I'll shower first then darling." Jonathan got out of bed and headed for the bathroom._

" _Jonathan?" Jennifer called from behind him. He turned and saw her sitting up in their bed. The sun illuminated her hair, creating almost an ethereal glow. She was wearing one of his pajama tops, and had never looked more beautiful than she did just then, wrapped up in the comforter._

" _I love you." She said._

" _I love you too."He replied, casting her one of his trademark grins and winked._

 _He headed for the bathroom and stepped into the shower, shrugging off his clothes on the way._

 _Jennifer got out of bed and headed for the desk, hoping to proofread her article before turning it in to her editor later in the day. The phone suddenly rang, breaking her out of her thoughts._

" _Hello?"Jennifer answered._

" _Jennifer, darling! It's Pierre. Do you have the articles ready?" The jovial voice of Jennifer's editor and friend filled the phone._

" _Bonjour Pierre. Yes, I have the article ready. I'll be by this afternoon to drop it off." She replied._

" _Which article have you finished?" Pierre asked._

" _I was only assigned one." Jennifer replied, confused. "The article on the harsh treatment of animals in the Los Angeles Zoo."_

" _Ma Cherie, you were assigned two articles! The Zoo article along with an article about the effects of harsh treatment on the aggression and tempers of these animals! You agreed to do both and have them ready for today. They are being exclusively published tomorrow in the LA Times!" Pierre insisted. "I expected better from you, Jennifer."_

" _Oh Pierre!" Jennifer gasped. "I am so sorry…I promise you I will have those articles in by this afternoon."_

" _Jennifer, please try to. I have promised these articles to the editor of the Times himself…" He trailed off._

" _I understand. I truly am sorry. I'll see you this afternoon." Jennifer mentally cursed herself for being so forgetful. She immediately grabbed the telephone and called her source at the LA Zoo. "Hello, Mr. Daniels? Yes, this is Jennifer Ha- Edwards. I was wondering if you would be willing to meet with me again today. I have a couple more questions for you regarding the animals." Jennifer asked._

" _Today? Well…the only time I am free is during my lunch hour. Would that work for you?" Len Daniels responded._

" _Uh…yes that will be fine. Thank you very much Mr. Daniels, see you then." Jennifer hung up the phone, not noticing Jonathan leaning against the bathroom door watching her._

" _Who are you meeting during lunch?" Jonathan asked._

" _Oh darling! I completely forgot about another article I had to do for Pierre…I need to meet with my source again today in order to finish it on time. The only time he's free is during lunch."Jennifer responded, getting up and walking towards him._

" _What about our lunch date?" Jonathan asked, feeling an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach._

" _I'm so sorry darling, but can we reschedule?" Jennifer asked with a hopeful smile._

" _Jennifer, this isn't the first time this is happening. I want to do something with you only to be blown off for some writing deadline that you're completing last minute."_

" _Jonathan, I'm sorry, but-"_

" _Am I even important to you? Or is writing the only thing in your life?" Jonathan shot back. He realized that feeling he experienced earlier was anger. "Do I even matter to you?"_

" _Jonathan, you cannot seriously be comparing yourself to my journalism! I love you; of course you are the most important thing in my life." Jennifer responded, her voice rising._

" _Really? It doesn't feel like it when you're running out the house on your editors beck and call and when I ask for a lunch date- just one lunch date!- you can't even find the time for it!" Jonathan's voice was escalating as well._

" _Jonathan! I cannot believe that you're acting this way when_ you _are the one that blew_ me _off for lunch last week because of a 'merger.'"Jennifer quoted in the air. "You didn't even call me! I sat waiting for you for 40 minutes like an idiot!"_

" _Jennifer, that was work! I had a valid reason!" Jonathan exploded._

" _What, my career isn't a valid reason?" Jennifer asked, feeling the tears building. "I can't believe you."_

" _Jennifer I didn't mean-"Jonathan was interrupted by the phone ringing._

 _Jennifer turned around and collected herself before picking it up. "Hello?"_

" _Oh Mrs. Hart! It's Deanne. Has Mr. Hart left yet?" Deanne asked as her normal, cheerful self._

" _Oh Deanne. No, he hasn't. Can I give him a message?" Jennifer asked, all while glaring at Jonathan._

" _Yes, could you please tell him that Ms. Linda Davidson is waiting in his office to discuss the merger. He's already late for the meeting, Mrs. Hart." Deanne responded._

 _Tears flowed down Jennifer's face as she heard the message. "Yes I'll let him know." She uttered, placing the phone back on its cradle. "Well Jonathan, you're already late for your meeting so you might as well leave now."_

" _Jennifer, wait-"Jonathan tried to say._

" _I'm sorry Jonathan, was I not clear? My 'hobby' being a journalist has taught me to get to the point. I said leave." Jennifer turned and walked towards the bathroom, all while wiping the tears off of her face._

 _Jonathan groaned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

 _Hearing the door slam, Jennifer collapsed in the bathroom. She shook as sobs poured out of her. She cried for herself, and also for her husband. This was the first real fight they had had as a married couple. Jennifer hated being angry and mostly hated how the morning had turned out. She stood up on shaky legs and washed her face. She composed herself before heading downstairs in her robe._

" _Morning Mrs. H." Max greeted her as she entered the kitchen. Jennifer looked up and smiled weakly before grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting at the table. Freeway barked, demanding attention as he stood next to her chair._

" _Hi baby." Jennifer reached down and petted him gently._

" _Mrs. H, what's the deal with Mr. H this morning? He strode outta here without a second look and didn't even pick up his coffee!" Max asked._

 _Jennifer burst into tears at the mention of her husband. "Oh Max…" She managed in between sobs._

" _Jennifer, are you alright?" Max immediately went to her side and sat next to her._

 _Jennifer sniffled and wiped her face. "Yes, I'm fine. Jonathan and I just had some choice words this morning. He told me what he really thought of my career, and then left for some meeting with a lady about a merger." She stood up briskly. "I'm not going to mope around feeling sorry for myself. Excuse me Max, I'm going to get ready and leave to work on my article."_

 _Max watched her go with a confused expression on his face._ What happened between the two of them? _He thought._

 _..._

 _In the car, Jonathan was awestruck at what just transpired in the house. He was angry that Jennifer wouldn't hear him out. He couldn't believe Jennifer thought that her career took a backseat. He loved her more than anything in the world, and needed to talk to her again in order to explain to her how much she meant to him._

 _He hadn't meant it to sound like his career was more important than hers; it had just come out wrong. Upon reaching the office, Jonathan knew that he had to finish this meeting quickly and get home early to talk to Jennifer._

 _Jonathan strode into his office with a steely expression. "Good morning Mr. Hart." Deanne smiled._

" _Good morning Deanne." Jonathan replied._

" _Are you alright Mr. Hart?" Asked Deanne. "You look a little…harried."_

" _Thanks Deanne, but I'm alright. Is Ms. Davidson in my office?" Jonathan asked, eager to finish with this meeting._

" _Yes she is. She seemed pretty eager to get the meeting started."_

" _Thanks very much Deanne." Jonathan strode into his office. He immediately saw Ms. Davidson. "Hello Ms. Davidson, I'm Jonathan Hart. I apologize for being late. Would you like some coffee?" He asked her._

" _That would be great, thanks." She responded._

" _Great." He pressed the talk button on the intercom. "Deanne, could you bring two coffees in here please? Thanks very much." He pulled out some files referring to the merger. "Now to get the show on the road…"_

 _..._

 _Jennifer reached the Zoo just before the beginning of lunch. She easily located Len Daniels as he was coming out of the staff room. "Len!" She called. He turned around._

" _Ms. Edwards! How are you?" He strode over, motioning to a nearby park bench where they could sit and talk._

" _I'm…fine. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, I very much appreciate it."Jennifer replied._

" _Ms. Edwards- or should I say Mrs. Hart. I have to say I researched you after our last meeting. I had no idea I was sitting in the presence of Jennifer Hart! The work you and your husband have done for preserving wildlife is amazing! It truly is an honor." Len added._

 _Jennifer laughed nervously. "You see Len, that is why I use my maiden name when writing. I find it much easier to talk to people when they aren't star struck."_

" _You are your husband, Mrs. Hart, truly are an amazing couple." Len gushed. "Everyone wants what you two have."_

 _Hearing Len say this reminded Jennifer of what made her fall in love with Jonathan in the first place. His compassion for others, his honesty, and the capacity with which he could love. She realized how wrong she was in saying those things and that she needed to get home and talk to him._

" _Len, could we possibly get back to the animals?" She checked her watch. "I need to get going in about an hour, could we get started?"_

" _Yes of course Mrs. Hart, I'm sorry. Now, being treated harshly in captivity does lead animals to show some more aggressive behavior…"_

 _..._

 _Jonathan checked the clock. The meeting had lasted just under 4 hours. The merger had been finalized, however, and wouldn't result in any job losses, which was his main concern. He began to clear up his desk when a piece of paper fell to the floor. He reached down to pick it up and was startled to find a note in Jennifer's hand._

My darling J,

I hope this note finds its way to you. I am writing this on one of the days I've been lucky enough to watch you work. You are currently in a meeting with all the heads of departments and I am just sitting here. You think I am working on one of my articles, but in all honesty, I find I cannot work when seeing you do what you do best. The way you fight to get what you want, and still manage to make sure no jobs are lost, is absolutely enticing. It makes me love you even more. I love you Jonathan, and hope this note brightens your day when you find it.

All my love,

Jennifer

 _Jonathan smiled, remembering the day Jennifer had come to one of these meetings and was absolutely bored out of her mind. She pulled out a piece of paper, and Jonathan thought she was working on one of her articles._ I guess she wasn't _he thought. He still remembered how adorable she looked, with her hair tied up, a pencil behind her ear and the determined look on her face he loved so much. She never ceased to amaze him, even after they had fought._

 _This spurred him into action and he quickly gathered up his items before heading out the door. "Deanne, I need to go home. Please hold all my calls for the day."_

" _Is everything all right Mr. Hart?" Deanne asked with a hint of worry._

" _Oh yes, everything's fine, I just need to go take care of a few things. Thanks very much Deanne. Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He asked, feeling himself again. He winked at her and strode out the door._

Oh, that man. _Deanne thought, smiling and shaking her head._

 _Jonathan drove home quietly, not bothering to turn on the radio. Instead, he rolled down the windows and listened to the sound of LA traffic. He reached home, hoping to find Jennifer, and explain to her how much he loved her._

"And that's how I got here Max." Jonathan said. "I came home early, but Jennifer's not here."

Max sat quietly listening to Jonathan's story. "Don't worry Mr. H. You know Mrs. H. She'll be back soon. She only left to work on her article. She'll be back because she's rational and will want to talk this out just as much as you do." He patted Jonathan on the back and checked the clock. "It's time for me to go shopping. You need anything?" He asked.

"No Max, thanks. I'm good. I'll just wait here for Jennifer." Jonathan replied.

"Alright. I hope you too work it out." Max said.

"Me too Max. Me too." Jonathan got up and walked to the piano. This was little known to many people, but Jonathan was an excellent player. He sat down and dusted off the keys. He found that playing music was an excellent way for him to vent his emotions without having anyone else around.

He played some keys experimentally, just testing out his fingers and getting them used to playing again. After a couple minutes, he found himself ready to express himself. He dove straight into Movement 1 of Piano Concerto no. 2 by Rachmaninoff, finding it the perfect expression of his current state. He played masterfully, never stopping for breath. His hands glided across the piano with the precision of an expert pianist, while his face was filled with all the emotion needed to create such a beautifully haunting melody. His face was gleaning with sweat by the time he was finished. He was breathless, and took a couple seconds to compose himself again.

"That was beautiful." A voice said softly from behind him. He turned around, knowing that it was her. Jennifer stood by the window, leaning against it as if for support.

"Jennifer…" He spoke, standing up. All he wanted to do was envelop her in his arms and never let go. He slowly walked towards her.

"Jonathan I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things, and I was in the wrong." Jennifer whispered, tears building up and flowing down her cheeks.

"Jennifer, you're not the one who should be apologizing. I was wrong. Your career is important, and I shouldn't have compared it to mine. You are the most important thing in my life, and I love you so much. I never should have said what I did, and if I could take it all back I would. I just love you so much Jennifer, and I don't want to lose you." Jonathan voice broke on the last word, as did Jennifer's resolve.

"Oh Jonathan…" Jennifer rushed into his arms, and the two held each other as they recounted what had happened in the last 12 hours. Their love was stronger than ever, and would never fail. They truly were made for each other, and would prove that to each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
